Leviathan Reawakening
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: A spinoff to A Former Student a New World. Aaron has come under the influence of the Orichalcos, and a new battle is starting as worlds merge to fight him or join with him as he tries to reawaken the great Leviathan. Friendships will be tested. Characters from the original series will also make a return to witness the new generation fight this ancient power.


Aaron was sitting in his apartment typing away at his computer with an energy drink in his hand. He was tired, and his appearance showed it. The lack of sleep was due to the fact that his glove was constantly glowing, and every time he moved it, it would glow brighter. He looked at the stone and watched it continue to glow. "Just tell me what you want already!" He hit the stone with the palm of his hand as he was blinded by the same green light.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his room. He was standing outside what appeared to be a temple. He looked at the stone which had ceased its glowing. Aaron sighed walking inside of the temple. Statues and stone columns lined the walls. He walked further until he stopped by a seemingly endless wall of blank panels. In front of them were three snake heads with open mouths. Inside one of them was a scroll. Aaron grabbed it and began reading the Atlantean runes.

 _The souls of 10,000 have since been freed. The Leviathan calls out once more to be summoned. The new ruler of Atlantis is you, Aaron._

Aaron cringed as he continued reading.

 _You shall bring about a new world through the great destruction of the Leviathan who shall cleanse the Earth of its impurities. You shall destroy those in your way, ally those worthy to master the Orichalcos, and save the Earth._

As he finished reading, the scroll's text glowed green as the Seal of Orichalcos formed around it. A card then materialized in Aaron's hand as he teleported. This time, he found himself in what appeared to be a lavishly decorated castle. He stood in the master bedroom and plopped down on the large bed for a few seconds before taking a shower and exploring the rest of the castle. He eventually found himself once more in the master bedroom, but this time examining the closet. He picked up the white cloak and put it on first removing his jacket. He examined his new appearance and was satisfied until he felt something materialize in his pocket, cards. "These are powerful, dangerous." He said to himself as he shuffled them in to his deck. His glove glowed briefly as thoughts rushed in to his head. "Time to begin the master plan." He teleported away.

In an apartment in the city, a man in his late twenties awoke sweating. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. _No, it couldn't be. I need to talk to Rafael._ He crept down the hall careful not to wake the girl sleeping in the room next to his. He sat in the living room and grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number.

 _At the same time…_

A man with short blonde hair wearing black jeans and a tight, athletic t-shirt that revealed his toned arms laid across from a woman wearing fairly revealing lingerie. His phone began to ring. He looked at it and then to the woman. "I'm really sorry, but I need to take this."

"It's fine. Just make sure to hurry back." She winked at him before he stepped outside on to a balcony.

He answered the call. "What is it Valon?"

"Rafael, am I interrupting a date? I wouldn't have called if this weren't important."

"It's fine. She's not my type. Now what is it?"

"I had a dream. I saw the Leviathan."

"Did you see Dartz?"

"No, it was…" Valon paused as he watched a five-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a pink nightgown walk in to the room. "Gabriella, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you talking. Is it uncle Raffy?"

"It is, but you need to go back to bed." Valon cupped his hand over the phone.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, but you need to go make yourself comfortable, right now."

"Okay!" The girl ran excitedly from the room.

Valon removed his hand from the phone. "Gabriella?" Rafael asked.

"Yes, she heard us talking."

"You really should try to find her a new mother."

"It's easier said than done. Serenity was irreplaceable, and after she died giving birth to Gabriella, it's been hard to want to go out."

"We're getting off subject. Who did you see?"

Valon scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. It was some kid. Point is, it isn't sitting right with me."

"Look, we'll talk more about this at work tomorrow. Something to do while we fix those cars and bikes."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to make a few more calls tonight though."

"You do that. Just don't keep Gabby waiting too long." Rafael hung up the phone.

Valon chuckled a little scrolling down his contacts list.

 _At the same time…_

A man with blonde hair just finished washing dishes from the dinner that took place minutes ago. He picked up the phone in his pocket and saw it ring. "Valon, long time since I've heard from you."

"Good to hear from you too Wheeler. How's Mai?"

"She's putting the kids to bed now."

"How old are they now?"

"Chris is seven, and Sarah just turned six. They're going to be picking up their first decks soon. They want to be like their parents."

"Oh. Yeah, I caught your last tag-duel with Mai. You two did great."

"What can I say? Ever since we had Chris, I could never leave her side, literally, but I never wanted to. Enough about me though. What's up?"

Valon sighed. "I had a dream. I saw the Leviathan. There was someone else, but I don't know who."

"Do you know if the dragons are up?"

"I don't."

"Look, just keep me posted. I need to go say goodnight to my kids." Joey prepared to hang up the phone, but Valon stopped him.

"Wait, Wheeler. Before you hang up, just tell Mai that I said hi."

"Will do." Joey hung up the phone and walked down the hall to his son's room. He kissed him on the forehead before walking to his daughter's room and doing the same thing.

Mai met him in the hallway. "You're a little late. Is everything alright."

"I just got off the phone with Valon. He says hi."

"He usually doesn't call. What's going on?"

"He thinks the Leviathan might be trying to wake up."

"Well you let him know that we'll do anything that we can to help."

"I did. I'm going to make a few calls."

"I love you, Joey."

"You too, Mai. I'll never leave your side." Joey walked down the hall and began dialing. After a while of being on the phone he texted Valon.

 _Yugi's really busy and won't be able to come unless the dragons call on him again. Kaiba said the same thing, but a little bit more angrily._

Valon sighed closing his phone and walking back to his room. He got in to bed and made himself comfortable as his daughter snuggled closely to him.

 _Days later…_

A cloaked figure walked up the steps of Duel Academy and through the halls. He walked in to an elevator and exited. He paid the secretary no attention as he walked in to the office of Chancellor Sheppard. The Chancellor looked at the cloaked figure adjusting his collar nervously. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." The figure responded pulling down his hood.

"Aaron! It's been a while."

"No time for catch up." He pulled a card from his sleeve and threw it at the wall narrowly avoiding the chancellor. Aaron hit the floor as the card exploded sending the chancellor flying forward. Aaron walked over to the downed chancellor and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. His gloved hand became encased in the Orichalcos stones. "Those cards are for the future of Atlantis." He punched the chancellor in the face rendering him unconscious. Aaron sighed walking over to the damaged wall where he pulled another card from his sleeve examining a now present electronic safe. He put the card on the safe and watched it short out and open. Inside were three cards. Aaron grabbed them and teleported away from the academy.

 _Back in Atlantis…_

Aaron stood in the temple with the newly acquired cards in his hand. "With these cards, Atlantis shall be restored to its former glory. He fed each card to one of the snake heads and watched as several golems emerged from the ground. Their bodies were dark and on their arms were what appeared to be duel disks. Aaron waved his hand over them and watched as one turned to a man wearing a dark suit with a duel disk on his arm while the other turned to a hover board. "I sense a disturbance in my plans. Find it and eliminate it." The creature disappeared as Aaron turned his attention to scriptures on the wall. "Three dragons, three heroes."

 _Days later…_

"Jaden Yuki, Blair Flannigan, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale, and Aster Phoenix, to the chancellor's office, NOW!" Rang throughout the school as the group ran to their destination.

"What did we do this time?" Syrus asked as they all converged at the same point.

"Nothing." Aster said crossing his arms. The group was motioned in to the office where they saw a partially repaired wall and the chancellor who had an icepack strapped to his head.

"What happened to you?" Jaden asked plopping down on the couch in the office.

The chancellor's tone was not happy or playful as he spoke. "Your old classmate, Aaron."

"He did that to you?" Hassleberry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and he also made off with the sacred beast cards. I was keeping them in this safe in the wall. Ever since the gates were opened, I've been holding on to the cards."

"Why did he take them. He had to have a good reason." Blair looked at the chancellor for some form of hope.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Aaron said something about saving Atlantis before he clocked me. I did a little research and found the legend of their last hope, a mythical creature known as the Leviathan. I fear he may be trying to wake it up."

"So what do you want us to do?" Chazz asked crossing his arms.

"I want you to stop him. He's clearly going mad." The chancellor rubbed his head sighing. "Look, just go down to the card shop. Dorothy has something for all of you. I am sending you all to Heartland City. It's where Aaron last was, and it's the only lead I have. Dismissed."

Just then, Professor Crowler burst in to the room. "Don't expel them without me!"

"Crowler, they're not expelled or getting expelled. I'm sending them off campus. And since you seem so eager about their wellbeing, you can be their chaperone." The chancellor rubbed his head in pain. "On second thought, I need someone to take care of me. Crowler, you're staying. You all have your instructions. Go."

The group exited the office and made their way to the card shop where Dorothy was waiting with boxes on the counter. "New equipment for your trip. Duel disk modifications. Those Heartland kids don't use holograms it's all virtual reality. So I got you these." She tossed Jaden a pair of sporty-looking glasses that were white and red. "These are duel gazers. I have a pair for each of you."

"These things look great." Jaden admired himself in the mirror as he powered them on.

"Not bad." Aster had on a silver pair.

Alexis wore a duel gazer that simply covered her left eye. It was blue and white. Syrus had on a solid blue pair of the glasses. Hassleberry wore one that covered his left eye. It appeared to be a dinosaur's eye. Chazz's was black with gold trim on it. Blair wore a red and white one covering her left eye.

"I have cards too." Dorothy smiled handing each of them several cards. "Something called XYZ monsters. You should be able to learn how to use them, and some of those cards should help you summon them. Good luck."

"Come on then. Let's get moving." Jaden sprinted ahead of the group towards the docks where the boat was waiting.

He crashed in to a man who powered on his duel disk. His eyes glowed green. "Duel."

 _Meanwhile…_

Yuma was walking down the sidewalk. He heard an engine revving behind him. Several people cleared out of the sidewalk as a scooter sped down the sidewalk. Yuma nervously jumped in to an alley with the scooter following him. A man wearing a gray suit stood off the bike. He adjusted his glasses before removing the helmet which revealed a mess of green hair. "Yuma Tsukumo?" He asked nervously looking around.

"Yeah, what's your deal? You can't just go down the sidewalk like that."

The man paid Yuma no attention after he heard the yes. He walked to the back of the scooter and pulled a key from his pocket unlocking a trunk. Yuma curiously walked over and saw a briefcase with an unusual locking mechanism. "Guard these with your life." He handcuffed the briefcase to Yuma's arm and swallowed the key. "When all three dragon masters come together, you can unlock the secrets inside."

"Wait, what secrets?" Yuma asked stopping the man as he strapped on his helmet.

"Look, I've given you a fighting chance against Aaron. You should be able to handle the rest from here. Just find the other dragon masters." He revved up the bike and sped off leaving Yuma behind.

"That was strange." Astral sighed looking at Yuma's arm. He tried to enter the briefcase but was shocked. "That briefcase has some other worldly protection on it."

A man with black hair, wearing a suit tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be taking those cards now."

"Cards? Oh, the briefcase. Some guy just gave them to me. They're not going away that easily." Yuma powered on his duel disk ready to fight.

 _…_

Alexis closed her phone and ran off to catch up with Jaden and the others.

 _A little while earlier…_

Chumley sat in a conference room with Pegasus who was going over card designs with a company for a promotion. His phone starting ringing playing a stereotypically feminine pop song. He put the call on ignore only for it to come back louder.

"Chumley, go answer your phone. It clearly must be important." Pegasus shooed him out of the room and in to the hallway.

"You got Chumley." He answered. He was met by Alexis telling him everything that just happened. "Okay, okay. I have to get back to my meeting now." He hung up the phone and walked back in to the conference room.

"So what was it about?" Pegasus asked leaning forward on the desk.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't keep me in the dark. It surely must have been juicy. Wait don't tell me. Give me three words." Pegasus had a grin on his face while the others all looked at Chumley waiting for an answer.

"I… uhmm…"

"Come on now." Pegasus said smiling at him.

"Atlantis, Leviathan, Jaden!" He shouted nervously.

Pegasus' grin turned to a frown and then a look of pure seriousness. He turned to his business associates. "I'm very sorry, but this meeting will have to be rescheduled." He then turned to Chumley. "Chumley, walk with me." Pegasus walked out the door with him following behind.

"Sir, what's going on."

"Shut up. Keep walking. Don't look back." He shoved Chumley in to the elevator. He pulled a card from his pocket and slid it in to the key slot followed by a fingerprint and retinal scan.

"Sir, where are we going?"

"Chumley, shut up!" The elevator started moving downward, eventually past zero, ten floors past zero. The doors opened revealing a room full of cartoon characters. "Those Atlantean goons want to go again. I'm prepared this time." Pegasus walked over to the wall and ripped the poster from it revealing a slot with a metal briefcase in it. He opened it briefly and examined the contents before closing it and locking it. He tossed it to Chumley who caught it with both hands. "Listen closely. You're getting that briefcase to Jaden Yuki. Most likely that boy will be one of the dragon masters. Those cards were made under my secret development. They need those cards to do their job. As far as anyone here is concerned, you've been given an extended vacation for your excellent performance. Take my private plane, and go meet up with Yuki and the others."

"Sir, isn't this a bit much?"

"It's not enough. Take my jet, and this." He slipped a black credit card with a Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the front in to the chest pocket of Chumley's suit. "Any expenses you incur, consider them covered. This conversation never happened." Pegasus stepped back in to the elevator as the room went dark except for an emergency exit sign. Chumley sighed walking out of the building clutching the briefcase tightly.

"What did I just get myself in to?"


End file.
